Difficult
by Angel Bunnies
Summary: Nagihiko keeps trying to confess to Rima, but she just won't let him. "Rima-chan, why do you have to be so difficult?" "Fujisaki, why do you have to be so irritating?" Rimahiko one-shot.


-DIFFICULT-

"I'm going to do it!" Nagihiko exclaimed.

"Good for you. But what exactly are you going to do?" Ikuto asked.

"I'm going to confess to Rima-chan!" Nagihiko replied.

"…Good luck with that,"Ikuto said before walking out of the room.

_What, was it going to be hard to confess to her or something? _Nagihiko wondered.

* * *

"Rima-chan?" Nagihiko spotted Rima sitting in a classroom alone reading gag manga.

"What do you want?" Rima didn't even look up from her book.

"Can I tell you something?"

"NO."

With that, Rima walked out of the room leaving Nagihiko standing there alone. Next time, Nagihiko decided, he would tell her. He WAS going to confess to her that day.

* * *

"Rima-chan, guess what?" Nagihiko asked.

"What?"

"I really like–"

"Hey, Rima, wanna go get some ice cream?" Amu walked into the room.

"Sure," Rima left, leaving Nagihiko alone again. But Nagihiko was sure he could have confessed, if Amu hadn't interrupted.

* * *

_Okay, if I can't talk to her, I can write her a note!_ Nagihiko thought.

He wrote a note for Rima and handed it to her when he entered the Royal Garden. Rima didn't open it then, so Nagihiko assumed she would open it later. When the Guardian meeting was over, and everyone had left, he saw Rima walk over to Kirishima and hand him the note, which read:

_I've been meaning to tell you that I really like you._

_-Nagihiko_

Kirishima looked over at Nagihiko with a confused expression before stuffing the note into his pocket. Oops. Rima had left to go home by then. And she hadn't even looked at the note at all.

* * *

Nagihiko found Rima in front of her house and decided to speak quickly before she entered her house so Rima would have to listen to him. "RimachanIwastryingtotellyouthatIli–"

"How do you know where I live? Stalker." Rima opened her house door and pretty much slammed it in his face.

* * *

"WHY WON'T YOU EVER LET ME FINISH MY SENTENCE?" Nagihiko groaned to Rima the next morning. Okay, so he hadn't confessed to her the previous day like he thought he would, but that wasn't his fault.

"I let you finish your sentence right now, didn't I?" Rima responded.

* * *

"Can I ask you one question?" Nagihiko asked Rima before class.

"Sure. You just did." Rima said.

* * *

"Psst…Rima-chan?" Nagihiko whispered.

"What?" Rima hissed back.

"I –" Nagihiko began.

"FUJISAKI, NO TALKING. DETENTION." The teacher interrupted him this time. It was like fate wasn't allowing him to confess to Rima. Maybe they just weren't meant to be. Maybe Nagihiko shouldn't confe– no, he was going to tell Rima he liked her.

* * *

"It's lunchtime so now I can talk to you, Rima-chan!"

"…Nagihiko?"

"Yes?" Nagihiko was surprised Rima was actually speaking to him instead of ignoring him, walking away, or anything like that. And he was surprised she was talking to him in a...nice tone.

"Are you going to eat that?" Rima pointed towards the chocolate chip cookie in front of Nagihiko.

"…Take it."

* * *

"You know, Rima-chan, I've been meaning to tell you something…" Nagihiko began.

_Rrring! Rrringg!_

"Oh, that's the bell. Better get to class. Don't want to be late, do you?"

* * *

"That's it, Rima-chan, no more Mr. Nice Guy! You better listen to what I have to say this time or else!"

"I would, but don't you have detention right now?" Rima questioned sweetly.

"…Yes." Nagihiko sighed.

* * *

When Nagihiko spotted Rima at the park alone, he eagerly ran up to her.

"Let me guess, you have something to say?" Rima asked when he came up to her.

"Yes, and it would be nice if you let me speak for once," Nagihiko said.

"I don't want to hear your voice right now or the rest of my day will be ruined," Rima replied.

"But you already heard my voice."

"Whatever, I don't want to hear it any more today."

"…"

"…"

Nagihiko just stood there while Rima stared at the ground rather than looking at him.

"Rima-chan, why do you have to be so difficult?" He finally asked.

"Fujisaki, why do you have to be so irritating?" Rima retorted before standing up and leaving. Nagihiko wondered why that always happened, her walking off.

* * *

This was getting to be difficult, and Nagihiko decided he WAS going to confess to Rima that day, no matter what she did. It was a Saturday, and for some reason there was a Guardian meeting. Why there was a meeting during the weekend Nagihiko had no idea.

Nagihiko had gotten to the Royal Garden early, before everyone else arrived. He wanted to talk to Tadase, Amu, and Yaya alone before Rima came, and he knew Rima would be a little late to this Guardian meeting since she always slept in on Saturdays.

When Tadase, Amu, and Yaya arrived (in that order) Nagihiko said, "I need to tell you guys something."

"What is it?" Amu asked.

"I want to confess to Rima, but she won't let me, and I need your help," Nagihiko told them.

"I knew that would happen sometime!" Amu cheered. "And we'd be happy to help you."

"Don't worry, we already thought of a plan," Yaya said.

"…Really?" Nagihiko raised an eyebrow.

"Like Amu-chan said, we knew this was bound to happen," Tadase told him.

Around ten minutes later, Rima walked in and they all started the meeting as usual. A few minutes before the end of the meeting, Yaya stood up and said she had to leave. She dragged Amu and Tadase out with her, leaving Rima and Nagihiko alone in the garden.

Nagihiko suppressed a laugh. So this was their amazing plan they had thought of. But he was alone with Rima now, so it did work.

"I don't want to be stuck here with you, so I better leave," Rima stood up.

"Uh-uh, not so fast," Nagihiko stood up too and grabbed onto her arm. He wasn't letting this chance slip away.

"Let go of me before I catch your gross cooties," Rima said.

"First I need to tell you something. Something I've been meaning to tell you for a while now," Nagihiko stated. "Rima-chan…I really like you. A lot."

Nagihiko said it. Finally, he said it. He looked at Rima for her reaction, hoping she wouldn't run away or say that she still hated him, though she probably would do that.

"I like you too, cross dresser," Rima finally said, to Nagihiko's surprise, before pulling her hand away and walking out of the Royal Garden.

Only this time, Nagihiko didn't feel upset when she walked out. He didn't frown or sigh or anything like that. This time, he grinned before exiting the garden himself.

* * *

**A/N: Umm...that's it! Review if you want! :D **


End file.
